


what the hair

by yasi



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Tatort Saarbrücken, Teasing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: Eines morgens taucht Leo mit blonden Haaren auf dem Revier auf. Esther findet es bescheuert. Adam ist sprachlos.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	what the hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucres/gifts).



> Inspiriert durch Lucres, die bei dem Anblick von Vladimirs blonden Haaren in den Tags schreien musste. Hoffe, es gefällt dir!

“Was hast du denn gemacht?” fragt Esther in einer Lautstärke, die Adam aufschauen und um sich gucken lässt. Zunächst weiß er nicht, wen sie angesprochen hat, bis ihm [Leo](https://yasisworld.tumblr.com/post/634923134694375424/instagram-be-messy-and-complicated-and-afraid) auffällt. Und ihm die Kinnlade runter klappt. 

Adam möchte es Esther gleich tun und Leo fragen, was er da angestellt hat. Aber sehr wahrscheinlich nicht aus dem gleichen Grund wie sie. Leo dreht sich langsam zu ihnen um und grinst nur. 

“Gefällt’s dir?” fragt Leo an Esther gewandt, guckt dabei aber Adam an. Adam kann Leo nur wie ein verdutzter Idiot angucken. Sein Mund ist plötzlich ganz trocken und er versucht mehrmals zu schlucken, erfolglos. 

“Du siehst lächerlich aus,” erwidert Esther und lacht. Adam schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Esther und Leo werden in diesem Leben wohl keine Freunde mehr. 

“Ich mag’s.” Leo zuckt mit den Schultern. “Wollte mal was anderes ausprobieren.” Er zwinkert Esther zu, schaut noch kurz zu Adam und dreht sich dann um und geht in ihr Büro. 

“Was ist denn mit dem los?” fragt Esther und dreht sich Adam zu. 

“Keine Ahnung.” 

“Ha, du siehst genauso überrascht aus wie ich. Gut zu wissen, dass auch du nicht immer alles weißt, obwohl ihr ja ständig aneinander klebt.” Sie grinst ihn an. Adam verdreht nur die Augen und steht auf. 

Er würde gern in sein Büro gehen, aber da ist Leo grad drin und Adam braucht noch einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Vergessen ist der Fall, den er mit Leo besprechen wollte. Leos neue Frisur hat ihn doch etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. _Leo hat ‘ne neue Frisur._ Na ja, eine neue Haarfarbe. Bei jedem anderen würden der Schnitt und die Farbe billig wirken. Leo hingegen sieht aus wie ein Model. Und Adam möchte am liebsten mit den Fingern durch Leos Haare fahren. 

Adam schüttelt den Kopf, um diese doch sehr wirren Gedanken abzuschweifen. Er muss mal kurz raus, Luft schnappen. Vielleicht auch eine rauchen, um sich zu beruhigen. So eine Reaktion auf jemanden hatte Adam schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. 

Gott sei Dank ist der Raucherbreich grad leer und er muss keinen Smalltalk halten. Das hasst er wie die Pest. Außerdem sind seine Gedanken noch zu aufgewühlt dafür. Dieser selbstsichere und von sich überzeugte Leo jagt ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Und das ist etwas zu viel für Adam. Damit hat er so früh am Morgen einfach nicht gerechnet. Er fischt eine Kippe aus der Schachtel und will sie anzünden, findet dann aber sein Feuerzeug nicht. 

“So’n Mist!” schimpft er. 

“Suchst du den hier?” fragt Leo, der plötzlich neben ihm steht und Adam einen Heidenschrecken einjagt. Er hält Adams Feuerzeug hoch. 

“Man, schleich dich doch nicht so an!” regt sich Adam auf. Er weiß, dass er übertreibt, aber Leos Anblick ist immer noch... ungewohnt. Und ablenkend. Adam muss schon wieder schlucken. Sein verdammter Hals. Nicht, dass er noch krank wird. 

“Tu ich doch gar nicht,” grinst Leo. “Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass du so weltvergessen in der Gegend rumstehst.” 

Adam schaut ihn noch einen Herzschlag lang böse an, verdreht dann aber die Augen und muss auch schon selber grinsen. Er kann Leo sowieso nicht böse sein. 

“Was machst du’n hier?” Er versucht Adam das Feuerzeug aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch dieser dreht sich weg. Adam versucht es noch einmal, lässt es dann aber sein, als Leo sich erneut wegdreht. 

“Wollte den Fall mit dir besprechen. Aber Esther sagte, du bist raus, rauchen.” Er zuckt mit den Schultern. “Alles okay?” fragt Leo und guckt ihn dabei durchdringend an. Adam will eigentlich nicken, doch Leos neuer Look raubt ihm immer noch den Atem und er kann nur stumm zurückgucken. 

Dann macht Leo einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Adams Gehirn schaltet einfach ab. Er packt Leo und drückt ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Dass Leo es zulässt und keinen Widerstand leistet, spricht für ihn. Spricht für das, was zwischen ihnen beiden mal war. Und immer noch ist. Adam weiß nicht, ob er Leo schlagen oder küssen soll. Beides würde wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so gut ankommen. Jedenfalls nicht hier… 

“Na, abreagiert?” fragt Leo und grinst dabei ganz breit. 

Adam beißt die Zähne zusammen, damit er nichts Falsches sagt. Er atmet ein paar Mal tief und bewusst ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. 

“Das ist echt nicht fair,” gesteht Adam. Er kann Leo kaum angucken. 

“Was ist nicht fair?” fragt Leo leise. Als ob er verhindern möchte, dass jemand mithört. 

“Du und—“ Adam gestikuliert wild vor sich hin, zeigt auf Leo und sein Gesicht und seine Haare. Verdammt, dass er jetzt nicht mal einen vollständigen Satz zusammenkriegt. Als ob er wieder 15 ist und alles woran er denken kann Leo ist. Leo und seine verdammten Haare, die etwas zu lang sind und so weich aussehen, dass Adam sie gerne anfassen würde. 

"Hey, ich musste doch irgendwas machen, damit ich deine Aufmerksamkeit errege,” sagt Leo spitzbübisch. Als wäre nichts dabei, dass er damit Adams Welt gerade auf den Kopf stellt. 

“Bitte?” 

“Wir sind lange genug umeinander herumgetänzelt. Und ich hatte nicht vor, noch mal 15 Jahre auf dich zu warten. And here we are.” Leo grinst und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Adam kann nicht mehr. Er muss lauthals lachen und all die Anspannung fällt von ihm ab. 

“Du bist unmöglich,” prustet er und lehnt sich neben Leo an die Wand. “Du hättest auch einfach was sagen können, statt deine Haare zu verunstalten.” 

“So schlimm?” fragt Leo. Er schaut Adam von der Seite an. 

“Nee, gar nicht.” Adam bekommt schon wieder einen trockenen Hals. “Sieht gut aus. Ehrlich gesagt, hat es mich etwas aus’m Konzept gebracht. Musste deshalb raus.” Er zuckt verlegen mit den Schultern. 

“Echt? Cool! Mission accomplished!” freut sich Leo. Seine Augen strahlen vor Freude und Adam würde nichts lieber tun als ihn zu küssen. Er weiß jedoch nicht, wie Leo dazu steht. Sie sind ja noch auf der Arbeit. Wenn sie jemand sehen würde... 

Leo stößt sich von der Wand ab und auch Adam richtet sich auf, gespannt was Leo vor hat. Dieser guckt sich kurz um und ganz plötzlich fühlt Adam Leos Lippen auf den seinen. Es ist ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss. Und genauso schnell wieder vorbei. Er guckt Leo verdutzt an. 

“Das sollte reichen, bis wir später ungestört sind,” sagt Leo, grinst Adam an und dreht sich weg. Genau so plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht ist, ist er auch wieder weg. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick denkt Adam, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hat, aber dann bemerkt er, dass er sein Feuerzeug in der Hand hält. Leo muss ihm den unbemerkt gegeben haben. Also doch keine Einbildung. Adam lächelt. Wenn sie endlich alleine sind, wird er es Leo schon zeigen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und Kudos beflügeln die Muse ♥️


End file.
